Prince of Persia: Soul of the Sands
by Arokhsteel
Summary: Some think time as a river, flowing in one direction. The reality is that time is an ocean in a storm. No one knows this better than Zack. Taken from his time he must now fight alongside the Prince against the growing tide. Now he must find his purpose. Now he must find the Soul of the Sands of Time.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing**

Chapter I: The Beginning

_"Most think time is a river. Flowing swift and sure in one direction, but we have seen the face of time and we can tell you… they are wrong. Time is an ocean in a storm. You may wonder who we are and why we say this. Come sit down, and we shall tell you a tale like none you have ever heard."_

Most would be put off by a sudden flash of light. Not at all liking the feeling of being blinded, or the feeling of having their body being twisted and crushed in every possible shape. Zack would be one of those people if he wasn't so worried about why it had happened. In all honesty he really didn't have time to register the pain of it because it happened so quickly.

The sensation lasted for an instant before he hit his head on something hard. He let out a small groan as he rubbed the back of his head in an attempt to alleviate the painful throbbing. His ears were filled with a high pitched whine. The boy writhed on the floor his eyes shut tight. After a few seconds the whine diminished enough that he could make out sounds, the clang of swords, and the sound of men shouting.

"Who is this one?" a gruff voice asked. "A lowly servant boy perhaps?"

Zack cracked a single eye open, giving a slight reveal to its dark green color. What he saw was a group of three men in some strange colored armor, covering their torsos, cloth pants covering their legs.

"Strange clothing for a servant boy." said the one in the middle, his brown eyes narrowing ever so slightly "And I have never seen such a color of hair" Zack idly touched his dark red hair, its length reaching just past his ears. He groaned slightly, pushing himself up only to catch a boot to the gut.

"I never said you could move _boy._" the man growled, spiting the word boy as if it were an insult. Zack glared at the man defiantly, earning another but harder kick. The red haired boy gagged, crumpling to the floor, holding his stomach as he tried to regain his stolen breath. The man snorted and gestured to the other two,

"Put him in chains, King Sharaman said to gather up all the servants we could find. Servant boy or not, he's a spoil of war. Take him!" Zack snarled rather loudly at the mention of him being some kind of object, rather than a person. The man lashed out with a foot again, moving much faster than its two predecessors. Zack, none too keen about getting kicked a third time rolled away from the armored man, and as quickly as he could pushed himself to his feet. It was however, short lived as the man's armored fist collided with the boy's face, sending him sprawling. Not a second after it was followed by a second, sending the boy into darkness.

"Pathetic." He spat, "Take him."

(Zack P.O.V)

There are some things I knew I could never understand. Quantum physics, the plot to Inception, the reason why people think DC is better than Marvel, and women. However I think that just suddenly being encompassed by a bright light, followed by excruciating pain, only to find myself in what had to be a different time period, given the fact people were using swords, and had on some kind of armor like those you see in movies. Now here I was surrounded by _Persian _soldiers. Now here I was in the middle of the desert, being carted off to god knows where, and in a cage like I was some animal on display.

I hate Mondays.

I took in my surroundings, noting that the soldiers guarding my cage were staring at me, intrigued by my unusual hair and eye colors, at least by their standards. With a sigh I leaned back up against the shaded bars of my cage, one of the only blessings I had gotten my entire time here, shade. I glanced over my shoulder looking up to the front of the army, there at its head was presumably their leader, his head covered in a dark blue cloth, his face bore a gray-white beard, his armor covered most of his chest and arms, leaving only a few openings to reveal the dark blue tunic underneath. A large scimitar sword clinking lightly at his side as he rode horseback.

The men know him as their king. I knew him as King Sharaman.

How do I know this?

The answer is one of the most simple and complicated you could ever come across. I'd actually seen him what must've been a dozen times. In the _game_ I'd played almost a dozen times. At first I thought I was crazy, I mean who wouldn't when you just suddenly get transported to a warzone, get captured and find yourself looking at a video game character. But the person I saw riding next to him really made me question my sanity. His head, unlike the king's, wasn't covered, allowing me to see the younger man's head of wavy brown hair, a blue tunic covering his chest, the dark brown leather armor covering that. A standard soldier sword at his back. But what really chilled me was what was hanging at his hip, an ornate glowing dagger, its hilt hollow and filled with brightly glowing sand.

He was the Prince of Persia, and what he held in his possession was the Dagger of Time.

It was impossible, impossible in every single meaning of the word. In absolutely no way could it be happening yet here I was, in a cage, covered only by a pair of brown baggy cloth pants, in the middle of the desert, sweating like a dog, seeing people who shouldn't exist. A horn rang through the air, and the king yelled something out that I didn't catch, but it must have been big because all of the soldiers roared in what must have been approval. I looked over the landscape, noticing that there was a startling amount of green. Not a lot mind you, just patches here and there but as my eyes traveled further on, sand gave way to grass and trees began to show. As I looked over the horizon I saw something.

The Sultan's Palace. It was quite a ways away, a 'ways' being something like eight miles out. Which just emphasized how huge the place. I mean even at this distance it was still the most notable thing out here. Then I felt a cold pit rise up in my stomach. We were closing in on Azad. That meant that we were getting closer to the palace, one step closer to the Vizier tricking the Prince into unleashing the sands, killing everyone in the palace, bringing some back as sand monsters. Leaving only Farah, The Vizier, and the Prince alive due to their artifacts of the sands. We were getting closer to my death imminent transformation into a monster. How in the world did I get myself into this mess?

* * *

**What's up people? This is just an idea I've had bouncing around in my head and was begging to get out. **

**So I typed it out and gave it a name. Let me know what you think of it.**

**Reviews are welcome. **

**On an off note I'll try to update on my other story soon.**

**Anyway**

_Next time: Something Terrible Unleashed, Something Great Born _


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing**

Chapter II: Something Terrible Unleashed, Something Great Born

(Zack P.O.V)

We got to the Sultan's palace within a few days, the whole time I spent trying to find a way out of my current predicament. Coming up blank every time I was sixteen years old, I didn't have anything that would help me in picking the lock, I had no experience in pick pocketing, hell I couldn't even fight all that well. I just spent my time in my room playing games, drawing, and watching TV. Nothing that would help me in my current situation. When we came to the actual palace I couldn't help but be awestruck by its sheer size.

I was taken from my cage and shoved in with the rest of the captives, most of them female. All of them looked at me strangely, I suppose I couldn't blame them given that people with my hair and eye color, mixed with my pale skin would be a rarity. One of the female captives stood out from all the rest, her hair was black and tied back, her wrist and ankles covered in gold bracers, earrings with rubies hung at her ears and a golden medallion at her neck. Why the soldiers didn't take any of this was beyond me. Her clothing little more than a cloth sash covering her chest and legs. She was Farah, princess of India.

"Friends!" I brought my attention back to the sultan as he greeted the Prince, Sharaman, and the Vizier. "It brings me great joy to welcome you to my poor and humble home." I blinked rather stupidly as I looked around the massive palace. 'He calls this humble?' I mostly ignored the sultan and Sharaman as they exchanged pleasantries, opting to try one last time to search for any kind of escape. Sharaman introduced the sands of time, I found myself unable to resist the urge to look at them. When my eyes made contact I felt something in me beckon me towards it. I watched mesmerized as the golden sand danced in the hourglass. Then I heard the Vizier mention how the dagger could open it. I yearned to yell out. To do something that would stop the Prince and keep me from my closing death, yet I couldn't. I just stood there. Unable to move. When the Prince slid the dagger home, I felt something click. The sands ripped their way through the opening the hourglass made.

"!gniddib y mod dna htrof emoC !sdnas htrof emoC" The Vizier called out, causing the whole palace to shake. The sands tore their way through the people as they screamed and tried to escape. Suddenly coming back into control of my own body I ran out of the throne room an into the reception hall, attempting to escape. It proved futile as the sands raced out and onto me, trapping my body in a golden hurricane. I looked down at my body and watched in horror as it began to turn to sand and dissolve away, becoming one with the sands. I should have felt terrified, despair, sadness, hopelessness, but no. I felt… happy.

Just as I attempted to grasp the feelings I was having my world exploded into darkness.

For some time I felt as if I was floating, my world of darkness long since replaced by a bright golden light, swirling around me, strangely enough I felt at peace as the light wrapped around my body.

**".ydaer eB"** A loud and thunderous voice said, although the meaning of its words escaped me. Then a rush of images assaulted me. I saw myself, my legs covered by what looked to be leather armor over the cloth pants, my torso however wasn't covered, instead in the center of my chest was what looked like a tattoo of a gold diamond, vein-like branches sprouting from the diamonds four sides. Each branch only went out about six inches. Then suddenly I saw myself surrounded by sand creatures, approaching me on all sides. My double gave the creatures a one over before he thrust his hands out ward and immediately a torrent of sand lashed out and struck the creatures, the instant it made contact he sand creature's were obliterated, turning back into the sand that made them before it flowed into him, literally becoming part of him. Then an image of him doing these intricate dances, the sand flowing around his form as if it were water, lashing out in any direction, striking with a deadly accuracy.

When the image subsided I found myself slumped against one of the many columns in the reception hall. I felt like my whole body was composed of lead. I tried to move but found it was flute as my body refused to move. I resigned to just lay there so I could try to regain my strength. My eyes searched the room, without any real objective in mind. That is until I noticed the Prince, unconscious on the floor, just a few feet away from a collection of sand that was no doubt the cause of his state. Funny thing though I felt drawn to it. My hand seemed to lift up of its own free will and point to the glowing tower of sand. Then like lightning the tower shot towards me, enveloping my hand in light before dying down. I felt a weight in the hand. When I could make out the shape I found myself holding a black three foot long sword, the actual blade taking a form somewhat reminiscent to a lightning bolt, the edge colored a dark gold. Somehow I found the strength to stand and I force myself up, partially using the sword as a crutch. I waded my way to the Prince my each step stronger than the last. When I finally found my way to the prince I reached out, only to pull away at the last second as the Persian stirred. He pushed himself upwards, then tensed suddenly. He pressed his hands firmly into the ground and lifted his body up, moving his legs in a wide arc. Unprepared for the sudden attack I was unable to dodge the low sweeping kick. Not a second after his legs hit and I slammed against the floor was he up and about to bury the weapon based artifact hilt deep in my sternum.

It would have, if not for a sudden rush of sand that formed around the Prince's entire right arm, halting it and the Dagger in place. The Prince looked at his captive appendage, then back at me, his eyes widening as he realized I looked noticeably different from the average sand monster.

"What are you?" he asked.

I blinked once as I formulated my answer, only to come up blank. "I don't know." The sand encasing his arm dropped away, freeing it. He looked at the Dagger, then to me, probably contemplating if he should just stab me and get it over with. Then he loosened up and stood, replacing the Dagger back into its sheath. I took it as a sign I could get up, and with a grunt pushed myself upwards. The Prince's eyes never left me as I stood up and brushed off my pant legs. I picked up the fallen sword; I gave it a few test swings as I tried to get a feel for it. When I was at least sure that I could swing it and do some form of damage (whether I would do more to myself or the sand monsters was a moot point.) I tied the weapon to my waist using a brown sash that had been laying on the floor.

"How did you survive the sands?"

I turned back to the Prince, and simply shrugged my shoulders.

"Not a clue." I said humorously, it only seemed to irk the Persian more as he glared at me.

"Can you even use that sword?" he asked hotly.

Again I shrugged. "We're going to have to find out aren't we?"

He glared at me again. "What do you mean 'we'? I never agreed to let you travel with me. I don't even know your name."

"Zack, by the way." I said. The prince blinked at me owlishly.

"It matters not. Why would there be a 'we' when we only just met one another?"

I shrugged again, rather enjoying the annoyed look on the Prince's face. "There are strength in numbers. The things that are now infesting the halls got you out numbered a thousand to one. With me you it's a thousand to two. Much better odds."

The Prince scoffed lightly at my bad attempt to m ix reason with comedy. He sighed before giving me a hard look.

"You better not slow me down." He said finally as he walked off to the guest rooms.

I grinned as I followed him. "I wouldn't dream of it your _majesty_."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing except my own OC's**

Chapter III: Power and Anger

(Zack P.O.V)

I hurried behind the Prince as we, squeezed through a hole in the gate that had been blocking our way to the guest rooms. The path split off into a fork, although the path to the right was blocked by heavy rubble. The prince looked over to the left and caught a glimpse of Farah as she stood at the top of the stairs. He began to run forward, only for Farah to run in the opposite direction. I jogged after the Persian as he called out to the princess.

"Stop! I won't hurt you!" he cried, as he followed, however Farah's lead proved too much as she crossed the hall and rubble fell behind her, blocking the prince's path.

I stopped and looked to my right, taking notice to the open doorway, a crimson curtain hanging from its arch way.

"Over here." I said pointing into the room, the Prince turned and followed my pointed hand into the room, and we both stepped in. What we found was what was probably the largest of the guest rooms, no doubt where Sharaman would have stayed, I imagine it would have had a majestic feel to it had it not been void of life. I noticed that we were a level above the main floor and the stairs to it had been destroyed. This didn't bother the Prince as he just ran along the wall and landed safely at the end of wall that was still intact. He looked up at me expectantly while I just scoffed.

"Yeah, I can't do that." I deadpanned. The Prince sighed in exasperation.

"Well we can't travel together if you slow me down." He said irritably. Suddenly my thoughts were pulled to my vision, how I had seen my other self control sand will relative ease. I closed my eyes and forced myself to focus. I tried to find that which would allow me to control the sand but it was like trying to move a new limb. Soon however I felt something in my mind click, and a feeling overtook me. Soon the sand from around the room had begun to collect around me, swirling like a hurricane. Cautious I moved to step forward only for my feet to lift of the ground. I focused on the image of myself moving forward, and to my satisfaction I levitated forward. I grinned like an idiot as I floated over to the open doorway, the Prince looking at me with a mixture of disbelief and awe. When I set down on the other side I turned and looked down at the Persian.

"Who slowed down whom again?" I asked smugly. The Prince went red with embarrassment, and angrily. He murmured to himself while I looked over the golden sands that now danced across my body. I looked down at the Prince as he continued to mutter a number of obscenities, I thrust out my hand towards him and a thick line of sand followed, wrapping around his torso before he could blink.

"What is this!" he exclaimed as he pawed at the bond.

"Stop squirming." I said irritably. Before he could reply I jerked my hand up and back. The effect was instant as the sand was pulled back, prince with it. He sailed over my head and landed with a roll. When the Prince steadied himself he turned and gazed at me in disbelief.

"How did you do that?" he asked eyeing me warily.

"No idea." I said nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders.

The Prince's face contorted into obvious annoyance, but he quickly turned and moved to continue down the hall when he suddenly stiffened and ran forward and out of sight. "STOP!" he shouted. I dashed after him, just catching the sight of Farah running away from him as the ceiling collapsed behind her, cutting her off from the two of us. I casually walked up behind the Prince and looked at the rubble. After a few moments I turned to the prince who was glaring at the pile of stone. I smirked and gave the irritated Persian a sarcastic pat on the back.

"It's exactly as it seems." I said in a joking tone. He turned to me and glared.

"And just how does this seem?" he ground out.

I turned and walked over to an open chasm where the floor had collapsed. "The universe doesn't want you getting laid." The Prince sputtered, his annoyed glare replaced by pure shock. I laughed loudly as the man tripped over his words, clearly not expecting my reply. He abruptly shut his mouth with an audible click, and stomped to my side.

"Enough of your distractions." He said forcefully, "We must cross this chasm. Keep up if you can." He then made a long jump and griped onto one of the flag poles that protruded from the walls. He moved like a gymnast, spinning on a single pole to gain momentum then launching himself to the next. I smirked as sand swirled around my feet and sped forward, already getting use to the feeling of controlling the sand.

"I can fly." I said as I sped past him, "Let's see _you_ keep up."

(General P.O.V)

Zack and the Prince continued down the abandon hallways of the palace, being forced to maneuver through a second guest room due to the rubble that blocked their path. In this room they found a rather unwelcome sight. They stood one level above the room's main floor but they saw the forms clearly. There were only six them if one relied on their sight. But the prince had found that, more of the monsters often entered the fray in the middle of battle. They were what remained of the palaces inhabitants. They were abominations made of the sands of time. And as Zack looked over the gray skinned creatures and couldn't help the cold pit that found its way into his stomach. As he looked on at the creatures as they snarled and shuffled along the floor he couldn't help but think.

'That could have been me.'

He gazed on at the creatures and suddenly remembered the innocent people that had been taken by the sand. The clod pit in his stomach was obliterated when a red hot rage swept through him like a tidal wave. He gnashed his teeth at the thought of the sands defiling those people and making them what they now were. It couldn't have just killed them; no it had to defile their memory, turning them into abominations.

"We need to move forward." Zack said, his tone betraying his anger. The Prince looked at the red haired boy, surprised by the sudden anger, but he flinched slightly when he saw golden flecks of sand angrily spinning around him, his green eyes aglow with an angered light, the marking that rested on his chest pulsated as if it were a heartbeat.

"We need to move." He repeated, taking steps towards the railing, his right hand tightly grasping the hilt of the golden blade that hung at his hips. "And they are in the way." With that the prince had less than a moment to blink before the red haired boy leapt over the stone rail and plummeted to the ground. When Zack landed he didn't land on the ground. Rather he landed on one of the sand monsters. The creature collapsed face first into the stone ground with a resounding smack. The creature didn't have any time to react before Zack buried the blade hilt deep into the abominations back.

The beast let out a monstrous scream as the blade seemed to suck the creature up and _into_ Zack. In less than three seconds all that the monster was traveled into Zack, his whole body pulsating with energy. Zack turned his green eyes on the remaining sand monsters. A fire burned in those glowing orbs and the sand creatures hesitated for a split second. That was all Zack needed as he shot forwards like a bullet. He slashed angrily at the creatures. His blade becoming a golden arc of pure destruction, sand solidified around him and struck out lick cobras, each strike obliterating a monster.

The Prince watched in total shock as Zack massacred the group of sand monsters. He found himself clenching his hands tightly as he watched, somehow disturbed by the seen playing out before him. It should have been a good thing to see his fellow survivor was capable of such a feat, but it only proved to unsettle him. Soemthing felt different about him, he had a dark feeling.

All the while he never noticed that the instant Zack began the onslaught his eyes changed.

They were pitch black.


End file.
